Prize 2
by snazzelle
Summary: Nick is reminded that Zak isn't as quiet as he claims to be. Nick/Zak ghost adventures slash fic. Continuation of Prize


Nick groaned as he emptied into Zak's mouth, his hips continuing to fuck that hot mouth shallowly as he held onto the spikes at the top of Zak's head. He had his own head pressed against the window, looking downward as Zak moaned around his length after swollowing his load.

He pulled back, grinning and petting the dark hair. Nick sat on Zak's chest, keeping him down, and Zak sighed contently, a small smile on his lips, his eyes unfocused.

Nick jumped when his phone rang and he quickly picked it from his back pocket. "Yeah?"

"Dude... tell me you guys are done." Aaron asked desperately through the receiver. Nick blinked confusedly before taking his view upwards and towards the park. He could see Aaron looking over, his face red.

Zak couldn't see Aaron, but he could hear his voice through Nick's phone. He chuckled and ran his hands over Nick's covered thighs. Nick batted his hands away.

"We are, but... did they hear us?"

"No... oh _God_, no." Aaron mumbled and laughed. "Saw the car rocking and started a new game. Cheated a whole bunch of times, man, so they get heated over _that_ instead of the shit you guys are trying to pull- HEY! Hey! That didn't count!" Aaron rushed towards the game for a moment, did his move and went back to his corner. "I'm tired, bro. Please, please, please tell me Zak's decent."

Nick snorted and Zak raised an eyebrow.

"A little bit?" Aaron asks hopefully.

Nick grunted and crawled down Zak's body. Zak pouted as Nick's weight disappeared and grabbed his shirt from the car floor.

"He will be soon." He smiled and heard Aaron groan. Zak crawled into his boxers and reached for his pants, but Nick grabbed them and threw them into the passengers seat. He noticed that some time had actually past on their day off and that it was getting pretty close to midnight. "Actually, why don't you ride with them? I'm gonna take Zak back early." He laughed as Zak growled at him and smirked as he swatted Zak's rear as the older man climbed into the front seat.

"Bro." Aaron started and Nick looked up to see the other man put a hand on his hip.

"Dude." Nick replied and scoffed when the bearded man sighed.

"Okay, fine. You owe me." Aaron said in amusement. "And please take Zak's room. I don't need to have nightmares."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked as he tucked himself into his boxers. He didn't bother to do up his pants as he got into the driver's seat.

Aaron muttered something Nick didn't catch before saying a bit more clearly. "Zak is... really, really loud, man."

Nick snorted and started the car. He looked over at Zak in amusement when Zak met his eyes in question. "I suggest rooming with Devin on the upper floor, Aaron."

"Oh, God."

* * *

Zak laughed as he was bodily shoved through the open door, stumbling slightly on his feet but too entertained to care. Nick seemed to be in quite the mood and Zak wondered what Aaron had said to him that got Nick excited. He managed to evade Nick's grabbing hands and escape into the bathroom, where he took his time washing his hands and changing his contacts into glasses for the night.

He laughed when the younger man finally got the chance to crowd him over to the bed and got him to sit. Pushing open his legs with a knee, Nick stood in between and quickly grabbed Zak's head, pushing the dark hair back and angling the handsome face up towards himself.

"Aaron says you're too loud." Nick said with a small grin making Zak tilt his head confusedly.

"Too lou- oh."

Nick smiled when a weak blush covered Zak's cheeks. "You act surprised."

"I _am_. I'm not _that_ loud, Nick."

Nick chuckled deeply, bringing his lips down to lightly nibble on Zak's. He smiled against the swollen lips, "You are. Especially when I get my cock in you."

Zak blushed darkly, shoving Nick away while the other man laughed. Nick got on Zak's lap before the older man could move and shoved his shoulders down. "Don't deny it." He snickered at the sight of Zak fixing his glasses that lopsided when Nick jumped on him.

"I'm not denying anything. That's not true." Zak insisted and he held onto Nick's hips to stop the man from rotating them. He could already feel himself hardening again and he knew Nick was going to try to prove it. He closed his eyes and moaned when Nick swiveled his hips just right.

Nick huffed smugly and straddled a bit lower on Zak's thighs. Letting go of the older man's shoulders, Nick stuck a hand under Zak's shirt while the other palmed at the growing buldge in Zak's jeans. Zak keened high in his throat when Nick pinched a nipple and his hips moved up when Nick dug his fingers into the rough denim to squeeze his dick.

"Oh, _God_, Nick."

"There you go again! I bet next door heard you perfectly."

Zak shook his head, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. "They couldn't of. I wasn't- that wasn't-"

"You're so loud. Fuck, Zak, do you want them to hear you?" Nick chuckled, couldn't_believe_ how the threat of getting caught riled Zak up so fast. "I might as well just leave the door open."

"Nick..."

"Have you ride my cock and position you so that anyone who walks through that door could see how deep you take me."

Zak moaned loudly, his hips spasming upward. He could've came right then. He didn't even recall when he closed his eyes as he forced them to open to glare heatedly at Nick. "That's going too far."

Nick hummed, pulling Zak's shirt up to expose the pale skin of his chest. Palm flat against a hard nipple, he palmed at the muscled pec, pulling a strangled whimper from the other man. "How about up against the patio door? If the neighbors come out just for a breath of fresh air they'll be able to see you hard and wanting it." He grinned when he managed to pull the shirt off the heaving body and he leaned forward to whisper hotly in his ear, "Gonna see you hard and leaking while I fuck you?"

"Fuck, Nick, _please_."

Nick laughed softly when Zak gasped at the words escaping his mouth. It seemed that he wasn't expecting to say that out loud.

"I- I didn't mean it that way!"

"I think you meant perfectly what you said." He hauled Zak up onto his feet, laughing quietly to himself as Zak had no choice but to follow his pushes until he hit the back patio window, or else trip. "Mind if we get some fresh air?"

The older man grunted, chest arching forward as his bare back touched the cold glass. "Nick- Nick, stop." Zak panted as his fingers curled into Nick's shirt.

Nick paused and he scanned Zak's face before giving him a small smile. Pressing his mouth against his for a short kiss, he murmured, "Just a crack." He did, and the sounds of outside reached the inside of the room. Zak whined and Nick growled playfully against his lips, "Get any louder and you _will_ be heard."

Zak gave a good a scowl as he could. "Is that a warning or a promise?" He grouched, but he didn't make a move to pull away. Instead, his hands scrambled for the edge of Nick's shirt, pushing underneath to touch the warmth of his chest. He got Nick grinning at his cooperation, and he supposed he could let this slide for now, though giving the younger man some fight was always welcomed. Scratching his nails down the other man's chest, he got Nick to actually whimper and Zak whispered, "You get in the bed and I'll make it worth it."

"Will you?" Nick snickered as color seeped into his cheeks. He felt Zak's hands move down, fingers hooking into his belt hoops and he gasped as the older man pulled him flushed against his body. Nick ground against him, let him feel the hardness of his dick, "Promises, promises. I want it here." He reached for the front of Zak's pants and undid his belt, quickly making work of the button and fly and shoving them down, hard cock slapping against the tense abdomen, "I'll wring every little sound from you."

Nick wrapped a hand around him, fingers gliding almost a whisper against the sensitive skin of his cock. Zak arched into him, a quiet whine barely silenced behind his lips. He looked up at Nick with those pleading blue eyes , pulled Nick in tighter until the other man was practically between his legs and pressing him up against the window. Nick huffed, grinning confidently, "Hell, I bet I could get you to beg." He rocked forward, outline of his dick just bursting at the seam of his pants when he heard that little growl.

The older man choked off a moan, gritting his teeth just to get himself to _stop_. He tore at Nick's shirt, pulling it up around his chest and not any farther with the younger man being so difficult with him. "Come _on_, Nick," Zak panted and rolled his eyes as the brunette raised an amused brow, "That wasn't a beg. I'm fucking _telling you_- A-ah!"

Nick's raspy snicker was nearly hidden at the sudden onset of noisy panting. Zak blushed darkly as the other man started grinding against him, the hardness under the tough jeans pushing almost punishingly against the sensitive skin of his cock and balls. Nick did this for another minute, fingers playing with the wet head of Zak's cock, and rode that edge until he was sure Zak was just about to cum, before letting go all together to pull his shirt over his head. Zak's bright eyes darkened, his mouth watering at the thought of tasting all that pale skin, but the thought immediately stopped at the younger man's next action.

Seeing Nick fall to his knees wasn't something Zak expected. Once he thought about moving this away from the window, now flew over his head as Nick's pink tongue peaked out from between his lips to lick at the crown of his cock. He gasped quietly and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth to bite off a moan. Nick chuckled and Zak released a quiet whimper, thrusting his hips forward impatiently and sliding his cock against the rough stubble of Nick's cheek. His breath hitched.

"You liked that," Nick laughed and Zak stuttered unintelligibly as the younger man rubbed his cheek against him. Zak panted and squirmed, flushing in arousal at the sight of Nick's wide brown eyes staring daringly up at him.

"I'd like it- Aah... -if you sucked me," Zak hissed down at him and managed to pull on the younger man's short hair. His eyes rolled to the back of his head once Nick took him into his mouth in one smooth go. "Oh, _God_."

Nick would of smiled if his mouth wasn't busy doing something else. He worked him quickly, the flesh sliding between his lips at a distracting pace as he pushed down the older man's pants and and boxers down his legs. He palmed at the back of his thighs and groaned as he took him in deep. Zak cursed and called Nick's name out loudly, making the younger man pull away with a laugh.

"Nick, don't stop- fuck-"

"Can you get any louder?"

"Louder? You think I care ri-" He shook his head and mewled, "fucking suck me, want to cum..." He moaned loudly as Nick wrapped his lips around him again and bobbed his head, and babbled nonsensically, "S'close, Nick- _Yeah,_ suck me- look so hot with you down on your knees-" Zak's hips bucked, felt his orgasm at the tips of his fingers when Nick pulled away again and stood back up to his full height. He was about to just tell the man why it would be a good idea to get back down on the floor, but the other slammed his mouth against his , kissing Zak breathless and groping at his ass to pull him forward against his hips.

"Your filter has completely flown out the window," Nick panted between kisses before quickly turning Zak around. His eyes dragged down the strong back.

"Just fuck me! God!" Zak growled over his shoulder, eyes practically burning bright as Nick went to the luggage to grab the lube. Zak felt the throb set in accompanied by that numbness at having to wait. He reached down, stroking at his member impatiently, eyes rolling over to the dark sky overhead.

"Jesus. Zak, you should see yourself..." Nick murmured. He was standing back, holding what he needed in his hands and just looking. Zak chewed into his lip, and dropped his head bashfully. He regretfully let go of his aching need and placed his hand back on the window, wiggling his hips playfully to hopefully tempt Nick near. "Knew you'd enjoy this," The younger man said, "Take you in front of the world."

"You're idea," Zak grumbled, "Now if you don't get this started, I swear to God..." He bristled when the younger man snickered at him, but calmed when Nick popped open the button on his pants with one hand come closer.

The sound of a condom wrapper opening made Zak sigh and look back. Nick was just over his shoulder and he could see that the younger man had his pants opened and a hand around his wrapped dick, spreading lube along its length. "Come on..." Zak urged quietly and gasped at the feel of the first digit breeching his ass, eagerly pushing back.

It was around then Nick felt a buzzing in his pocket, but he could really give a damn with Zak wiggling on his finger. He got the man to ask for more and had to land a spank on the pretty curve of his asscheek when Zak reached for the aching meat between his legs. "Up on the window," Nick growled, and Zak did just that, palms flat against the smooth surface. Zak groaned and pushed back, his hands curling into fists at the addition of the second finger, and whining at the slight sting as the slim digits scissored him open.

"That has to be enough..." Nick muttered and slid his fingers out only to push Zak open, ignoring his phone again at the short buzz. He teased the tip of his cock against the wet hole before sliding in fast, holding off a deep groan and relishing in the surprised cry of his other. He waited a moment, resting his cheek at the base of Zak's neck as the other man's breathing evened out. Zak shifted, signalling Nick for him to move and Nick took the cue, inching his dick back before pushing forward.

"Mmmm- harder-" Zak moaned and whimpered at the well placed thrust against the sweet spot deep within him that got his legs to shake and for him to fall onto his forearms. "Oh! Nick, come on, please- harder, faster-"

"This isn't a race, babe," Nick panted jokingly and started planting kisses along the wide shoulders. He loved it when Zak got greedy like this and with something to prove, Nick didn't bother to ask him to quiet. He answered a needy whimper with a deep groan of his own, giving in with the pistoning of his hips and the slap of his aching balls against the swell of Zak's ass. His caressed the long length of Zak's chest, playing with the perked nipples until he managed to pull a high-pitched whine. "That's it, let them hear you." One hand journeyed down, scratching along the trimmed curls around the base of Zak's cock and was surpised when the touch of his hand around his swollen member had him pulsing seed against the clear window door. "God. Just like that, G? Show them you cum with my cock- Fuck." Nick's words made Zak groan, voice tight and high in his throat and mouth pressed into his fists shaking against the cool glass, but it was no use now. The whole floor had to of heard Zak now.

"My turn," Nick grunted into Zak's ear and started grinding his hips forward. Zak panted, quiet variations of "Haa- Nick... O-oh..." that Nick filed off for fantasies. Biting into Zak's shoulder, Nick hid a groan and tore another whimpering moan from the man between him and the glass, not an inch of free space between them as he spilled into the condom deep inside Zak. He took a second to rest against the strong frame and kissed the love mark on his skin before parting, biting his lip once he left the other's warmth. He removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the waste basket just as Zak turned around.

"Woah," Nick laughed scratchily and grabbed Zak before he could slide down the window and onto the floor. Zak would deny how Nick hefted him into his arms and carried him to the bed, but smiled tiredly and allowed the younger man to move his limbs and pull his pants, socks, and shoes from his feet.

"What if I had gone barrelling through the window, Nick..." Zak said sleepily as Nick completely disrobed by the bedside. It was getting late now, and they had an early morning. A bath could wait.

"Don't ask those dumb questions, Zak." Nick said playfully and crawled in next to the older man, "Those were some smart makeshift restraints for your legs. That was just so you wouldn't run, like I'm sure you would of done." He nuzzled against the other man's cheek, smiling to himself at the drowsy eyes blearily blinking at him through thick glasses. Nick plucked them from Zak's nose and discarded them onto the bedside table before getting comfortable next to Zak and kissing his mouth. He heard another buzz come from his phone. Then another. If it was important, Nick didn't really care and would rather cuddle Zak before sleep than check it out.

The next morning as Zak took the first shower, Nick went around picking up the mess off the floor and wiping the cum stains off the window before they got in trouble for it. Smiling to himself, he shut the patio door as well and looking across, thought it was a shame that the next hotel was much to far for Zak to give anyone a show. Well, not so much a shame, Zak losing it for him was well worth it.

He grabbed his pants off the floor and picked up his phone. He snorted as Aaron's name appeared right under the time along with the number of messages. He had to laugh at what he found:

**Yesterday** 11:23 PM  
DUDE

DUDE SHUT THE FUCK UP

CLOSE THE DOOR  
I'M IN DEVIN"S FUCKIN' PATIO /TRYING/ TO HAVE A DECENT SMOKE

~~~  
**Yesterday** 11:55 PM  
OMG. TELL ME THAT WASN'T YOU GUYS.

~~~  
OMG IT IS

Zak found him like that once he opened the bathroom door with towel wrapped around his waist and another thrown around his shoulders. Tilting his head, Zak came to stand besides Nick, but the younger man dropped the phone by his side and slipped into the bathroom.

"What was that?" Zak asked and stopped the other man from closing the door. Nick just grinned widely and shrugged, pushing Zak back gently so that he could get some privacy.

"Nothing important. Just get ready quick so we could grab a bite to eat." Came the muffled reply. Zak shrugged and went to find something to wear.

Aaron and Devin came down for breakfast together. The younger man was kind enough to allow him to sleep in his hotel room last night, rather than next to Nick's for all the help that did him. Aaron found Nick and Zak sitting down in the hotel lobby eating the rest of their breakfast. He looked at them blankly, taking a seat with Devin who pulled the extra chair next to him.

"Good morning." Zak grinned and stole a bite from Nick's oatmeal. Nick had to try his damnest from passing over a grin of his own and nearly lost it at the glare he recieved from their eldest companion. Aaron grunted and sat back.

"You're loud, bro."

Zak coughed, beating his chest as he choked on his spoonful. "Am- am not!"

Devin laughed, a blush staining his cheeks. Before last night, he would of never known, but the horrorfied look on Aaron's face and the unmistakable moans coming from downstairs, he was easily convinced. "Tell me if this sounds familiar: 'Oh! Oh, Nick! Harder-'" He laughed when Zak threw his spoon at him.

"Oh my God, shut up!"


End file.
